death is certain,life is not
by MINDFREAK-DA-DRUMMA
Summary: vickey is strong,smart,pretty she has a good bro good friends but what happens when one of them wants more will she give in to love or will it trigger events that might end her and her love
1. intro

Okay so totally new at this I changed things up a bit but I do hope you like (sorry 4 any bad spelling and punctuation I not very smart)

Darry-21

Soda -16

Johnny-16

Pony-14

Dally-18

Two-bit-18

Steve-17

Tim-19

Curly-15

Angela-17

Vickey-15

On wit da show my friends (I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS ONLY VICKEY)

**Vicky .p.o.v.**

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS" two-bit shouted as he ran around the room-kissing people under the mistletoe.

I sat laughing as he kissed darrys cheek and ran to me. Ducking the swing darry took at him. He plopped down beside me on the couch.

"Hey Vicky" he said grinning like a mad man "how about a kiss for your best buddy"

"I don't think so," I said narrowing my eyes he pouted and walked off to stand by pony. I watched the gang goof it was Christmas and two-bit had been drinking since 9:00 this morning. I thought about him and the rest of the gang and how important they were to me

First there was darry the father of the gang he was smart, strong and keep real good care of us I loved him like a dad and often called him so because my dad was fucked in the head

Next there was soda pop and yes that's his real name. He's darrys kid brother and boy was he a looker he worked at the DX just like me and he was like a second brother in fact all the guys in the gang where like my brothers

Then there's pony boy again that's his real name he's soda and darrys kid brother he's deep and digs movies, books and sunsets he's a sweet kid and he's gonna go some where unlike the rest of us

And of course there two-bit his real names Keith but no one calls him that not even the fuzz he the joker of our group and always keeps us laughing at either us, socs of life in genral

Next is Steve the hotshot the only thing he likes more than himself is his car. He's sodas best buddy and you never see one without the other. He's a really sweetie some times but he's got a bad temper and when he's mad its best to just stay out of his way

Then there's Johnny he's like a puppy he's got these deep dark eyes you could get lost in he takes allot from his parents but he's never bitter or mean even when the socs got him and beat him up good. He don't talk much only when he is everybody's kid brother.

Last but not least they're my brother Dallas or as we call him dally. I love him and look up to him I no he loves me to but he has a rep to up hold and cant say it but I no he does we've been through every thing together and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the song change everyone was in a good mood and singing yes everyone even dally along with Tim, Angela, curly, soda, steve, pony, Johnny, darry, and two-bit just don't tell them or they will kill me

After the song was over Tim walked towards me mistletoe in hand

"Don't do it," I warned

Of course he didn't listen, he bent over putting the mistletoe over my head then he said something I don't care to repeat, but didn't relies dally was behind him he slugged Tim a good one in the jaw he and curly left I guess there is some good in being dally Winston's little sister

Angela came and took the mistletoe off the couch and walked over to soda she smiled as she put it over his head and leaned in to kiss him

"Sorry ang" he said taking the mistletoe from her before coming to sit beside me on the couch

"Can I help you?" I asked him sweetly

"I don't know…. maybe" he said just as sweetly as he moved closer to me

" I don't think so," I said getting up to leave only to have him pull me down onto his lap

He put the mistletoe over my head and gave me the puppy dog eyes (no aahhhhh not the puppy dog eyes)

The room went quiet everyone was staring at us

"Do it, do it, do it" two-bit chanted everyone joined in all but dally & Angela

Dally was shaking his head glaring

"Will ya leave me alone" I asked him

He bit his bottom lip and nodded yes (god he's cute I thought)

I could still fell dally's glare

Then we kissed and man was it good kiss let me tell you. Everyone laughed and cheered

"Can we make this a tradition" soda asked, as we broke apart

"I don't know…maybe," I said

We heard glass break and we looked around to see that Angela had crushed the glass she was holding in her had she threw it on the floor and huffed out of the house

Everyone was looking at the door when two-bit suddenly shouted "BEER!"

We looked up to see him standing on the coffee table he tried to bow to the king and queen of the party (me and soda) but he fell on top off us and his hand landed on my

Um my. …Haha...yeah

He looked up at us "he he he…. sorry vickey babe" he said grinning his hand still where it landed

" You can move your hand now" I sneered

"Awe do I have to" he asked pouting

"Yeah " dally said hovering over us

"Yeah, yeah okay dally " he said getting off us "I need more beer" he muttered heading for the kitchen

"And I need some air" I said getting up of the couch

"No" soda whined

"To bad, so sad " I said walking out the door

The party still went on as loud as ever I rubbed my arms to keep them warm. I looked back at the house as dally and Johnny walked out the door

"Were going " dally said looking back at the house "are you gonna be okay" he asked

"Yeah I'm good," I said

"Yeah I no you are" soda called out the window

I picked up an empty beer can and chucked it at him but he had already moved away from the window.

"By ya'll" dally called through the door and they left

If you would have told me the next time I saw him I would be lying in a hospital bed I would have called you crazy I no better now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeeeeelllllll what do you think off my first chapter I think it pretty good my self but that's just me so please R&R

Love you soooooo much

Peter pan the vampire/werewolf

Queen of the damned and the gangsters

P.s: love you Katie for posting this and making my dreams come true

(Tearsniff)


	2. in the dark of the night

Well all you people out dare dis is my second and I hope you like It I no I do

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS ONLY VICKEY AND THE OUTHERS TOU DON'T KNOW

Vicky's p.o.v 

As I stode outside I watched my brother and Johnny walk off I turned to look when I heard a car pull up it was a grease car easy to see but I knew that car that the window rolled down slowly I don't remember much after that I member I loud bang and a pain in my side next thing I new I was I on the ground "what the hell was that" I heard soda say before everything went black

**Sodas p.o.v (inside the house)**

I watched Vicky walk out the door saying she needed air man but she was a looker she was nothing like dally and in this case that was a hell of a good thing. She had the same blond hair and blue eyes as dally but her eyes were the most beautiful thing you will ever see its easy get lost in them when she's happy they sparkle when she's sad the glisten and when she's mad they look just like dallys when she's like that which isn't that often its best to just steer clear till she calms down you can usually tell her emotion that way weather she wants you to or not she's real slim and all the guys in Tulsa love her but she's not a whore she dated this guy Ted or something like that from brumly for like a week but as soon as dally found out it was over she wore little makeup just enough and clothes that covered her she was the envy of a lot of girls in Tulsa.

Steve came and sat beside me on the couch and looked at me

"So" he asked eagerly

"So, what?" I asked

"How was it? " he said

"How was what" I replied knowing fully what he was talking about

He punched my arm playfully "the kiss numb nuts" he said

I was about to answer but dally walked by on his way out and slapped me in the head

"Stay away from my sister" he warned he and Johnny walked out the door

I could here him talking to Vicky I got to the window just in time to here her say

"Yeah I'm good"

I couldn't resist "yean I know you are" she picked up an empty beer can and chucked it at the window I moved before it hit me

"By ya'll" dally called threw the door

I just got up to get a can of soda when we heard a loud bang just like a gun shot "what the hell was that" I asked aloud we all rushed to the porch to see Vicky sprawled out on the floor a pool of blood slowly forming around her

"Oh shit" darry said after a second

He rushed over and scooped her into his arms and cared her to the truck. While ording pony to get some towels and rags he handed her to me god she was cold and told me and Steve to put her down in the back of the truck gently and sent two-bit to get dally and Johnny

Once we were in the truck and pony had brought the rags we sped off to the hospital passing two-bit on his way to get dally and Johnny half way there she started to come around "who did this to you" I asked only so she could hear me "Shepard's" she said in a weak voice I nodded and she passed out cold

"Darry hurry the hell up," I yelled

We pulled into the hospital and darry cared her into the hospital the nurses took her right away and told us to go sit in the waiting room they would update us on her status

So we went to sit in the waiting room they wouldn't tell them anything.

Vicky's p.o.v 

I woke up in a white room and thought man am I dead then I thought I wouldn't go to heaven I look around to find to my relief it was just a hospital room the door creaked open and a doctor walked in

"Hello miss Winston" he said kindly

"Hmmm" was my only reply I was so tired and man did my side hurt

He laughed softly

"You really don't know how lucky you are dear the bullet missed all your internal organs see you were shot and you'll be in quite allot of pain for a little while" he said seriously

"Tank you captain obvious," I thought bitterly

**Sodas p.o.v (in the waiting room)**

We all looked up when we heard the door slam dally stormed in the room with Johnny and two-bit right behind him darry stode up as he walked by

"Dally look" he started but was cut off with dallys fist in his jaw he stumbled backwards

Like I said when Winston's are mad its best to just stay out of there way

Well that's chapter 2 and I hope you love it as much as I do love you all lalalalal

Peter pan the vampire/werewolf

Queen of the damned and the gangsters

P.s: again I love you Katie for putting up with my bad spelling,

Punchation, and stupidity in general I love you


	3. crazy

Yo what up yall its me the drumma I want to thank all of you who reviewed sorry about my spelling and punction i'am not very smart and i'am quit lazy but anyway on with show

P.s LOVE YOU JULIE (not in the lesbo way)

NARTORES- P.O.V

Dally walked down the hall and walked in the room labeled Winston.

He opened the door she was laying on the bed white as the sheets on it.

"I'am sorry sir but you'll have to go" the doctor said

"Fuck you ya jackass that's ma sister" dally replied with a glare

Now anyone that knows dally knows when he's like that just run. But this doctor had no clue that he was luckily Vicky noticed that look in his eye.

"Dally" she said softly "am fine, go tell the guys i'am ok"

Dally stared at her for a minute before leaving the room with a nod.

JOHNNYS-P.O.V

We were all sitting in the waiting I ant never seen dally that mad. Darry sat rubbing his cheek that was slowly turning purple. I couldn't believe dally hit him their good buds.

We saw dally comings down the hall with that look in his eye. I looked at the guys they looked just as stressed we all loved Vicky. She was like our mother she was the one we could all talk to about anything. It was kind of obvious who did this only person who hates Vicky. Angela Shepard

Soda jumped up and ran over to dally "what did the."

He was cut off dally grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground "if she dies I'll break you into a thousand pieces " **(a/n got that from interview with the** **vampire) **he threw him to the floor and went to sit in the corner. Soda got up and walked out the door

"Soda" pony said getting up to go after him, darry pulled him back down "leave him be pone" he said softly

SODAS P.O.V

I left the hospital I had to get this straiten out. I knew where I had to go. Shepard's

Hahahahahah cliff hanger lalal so did you like it I tired harder to fix some spelling I love you all I have a question do you want me to put in a part were two-bit finds dally and Johnny and tells them if so I will .sorry its so sort I like the drama ill update soon.

Love:Peter pan the vampire/werewolf

Queen of the damned and the gangsters


	4. shepards

Yo yo yo my bitches hahahahaha this is the drumma and this is my 4th chapter I want to thank all those who reviwed and I want to thank Julie for helping me right this story and putting up with my retardedness (is thata word lol) well on with the show(WARNING SODAPOP WAY , WAY ,WAY OUT OF CHARICTER)

p.s I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS BUT GOD I WISH I DID

SODAS P.O.V

The shepards household wasn't to far fronm the hospitle this was to fare it was run down just like our place I hopped up the steps to the porch and knocked tim answerd

"hey there soda what can I do ya for" he said

"wheres angela" I asked

"what" said surprised

"angela where is she" I asked annoyed

"shes here hold on"he said with was folled by a yell of "angela get your ass down here"

angela skipped down the staires with a grin that winded when she saw me "hey sodapop"she said wrapping her arms around me

"don't hey sodapop me "I said taking her arms off me

"whats wrong soda" she asked frowing

"you no what you did you shot Victoria" I yelled in her face

"sodapop curtis don't you dare talk to my sister like that" tim yelled at me

"shut the fuck up sheoard and ill talk to her any way I want" I said

"the fuck you will "he said advanceing on me

"no tim its fine"she said , tim stepped back looking livid "look soda"she said sweetly "I don't know what happened to vickey "I looked at her she was lying threw her teeth

"sure" I said sarcasticly

"are you calling ma sister a lier" tim yelled

"yeah what if I am" I said am I crazy saying this t to TIM SHEPARED I saw what he did to the guy the guy that messed with his current girlfriend Julie(a/n thats for you girl I love you ledal ledal ledal) he fucked that guy up good

"I think you need to leave" he said threw clenched teeth

"ya but not before I do this" I said and did the most stuiped thing ive ever done

well I don't like this chapter I think it sucks but maybe it don't I don't know any way R&R

PETER PAN THE VAMPIRE/ WEREWOLF

QUEEN OF THE GANGSTERS AND THE DAMNED

AND

JUBBIBLAH QUEEN OF THE SHEPARDS AND THE BRUMBLY ,BUCK &LOGAN FUCKER


	5. get over me

Hey all you sexy people I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed I love you all your so sweet and I just love you to whittle tiny pieces (that was weird lol) but so am I and if you have any other ideas for the story I would LOVE to hear them

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS JUST VICKY AND SOME OUTHERS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SODA'S P.O.V

"Ya but not before I do this" I said before punching him square in the jaw he hit the floor and didn't get back up, curly took a swing at me but that kids dumber than a sack of hammer I punch him out an he hit the floor right next to his brother

"You son of a bitch" Angela yelled coming at me fists flying I caught her wrists and pushed her up argents the wall and held her there

"Ya need to get over me, cause I love her and if she dies you'll pay," I said madder than i've ever been in my life I left the Shepard's and started my long walk home

PONYS P.O.V **(riding home from the hospital)**

_**(A/n if you want me to put in the scene tell me)**_

The doctors said that Vick would be okay so that was good dally had stayed the night with her so she wouldn't be alone I hoped soda was okay I was real worried about him just then as if on quee we turned the corner to see soda walking down the street his hands stuffed in his pockets darry pulled the car over and drove slowly beside him

"Hey soda get in man" I said happy to have found my brother, he didn't answer

"Soda pop" Steve called from the back, soda turned fast and punched the back window in the truck shattering it he ran down an alley and hopped the fence

"What the hey soda" darry yelled after him

When we got back to the house we noticed soda shoes by the door I walked over to the door to his old room where Vicky stayed I knocked softly

"Fuck off" he yelled I walked off to my room felling hurt

NARATORES P.O.V

The rest of the boys went off to there homes making promises to be back by 10:00 to go see Vicky in the hospital Johnny had decided to sleep on the couch not wanting to deal with his parents silently darry go t him a blanket and a pillow then went to his own room

None of then sleep well

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay it sucks and its short but ill get more chapters out in time if they're short but still R&R and tell me what you think

Love

PETER PAN THE VAMPIRE/WEREWOLF QUEEN OF THE GANGSTERS AND THE DAMNED

AND

JUBBIBLAH QUEEN OF THE SHAPARDSAND THE BRUMBLY, BUCK AND LOGAN FUCKER


	6. MIA

HOLY SHIT CHAPTER 6 HAHAHAHLOLOLOLOL I need help just ask my friend as thell tell you hahah I want to thank all of you who reviewed you all are a Hugh amount of help Ii would die without you

I DON'T OWN THW OUTSIDERS JUST VICKEY AND A COUPLE OUTHERS

NARTORES P.O.V

The next morning they were up by ten and they left for the hospital every one was there but dally and soda, soda pop hadn't come out of his room since last night they were all worried abou8t the happy go lucky teen but right now they had a bigger problem right now and her name was Victoria Winston

When they got to the hospital the nurses were running around darry walked up to one of them and tapped her lightly on the shoulder "excuse me ma'am but could you tell me, were Victoria Winston's room is" he asked politely

The nurse looked at the doctor standing beside her " i'am sorry sir but at this time she's M, I, A"

"Is that bad" two-bit whispered to Steve

"Shut up two-bit" darry snapped "M.I.A that means.."

"yes she's missing in action" the nurse sad sadly "we haven't a clue how she got past us "

"oh dally's not gonna like this" two-bit said in a sing-song voice

everyone glared at him he went to say something else but Johnny clapped his hand over his mouth "thank you ma'am"darry said and they walked out the door

"were the hell is she"darry asked angerly as he started up the truck they pulled out of the parking lot and started driving until they spotted dally and pulled over

"don't go to the hospital dall" darry said

"yeah and why not?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"she's M.I.A yeah, that's right I'm a smart person now" two-bit blurts out **(a/n Julie I** **love you that part still makes me laugh every time lololol I need help)**

"what's M.I.A." dally asked

"missing in action" two-bit said proudly

"WHAT!"

"I didn't mumble" two-bit said

"if ya don't stop being a dumbass your gonna mumble when I break your jaw" dally growled

"dally just get in the fucking truck ,and help us find her" darry said not wanting to deal with a fight at the moment. "fine, fine" dally said and hopped in the cab of the truck

when they pulled in the driveway of the Curtis house soda was sitting on the front porch with a bag of frozen peas on his eye and was sitting with one of pony's friends' mark

"what happened to you?" darry asked looking at soda with concern

"he got it from Vick" mark answered for him

"you've seen her " dally asked him

"yeah" soda said "the bottom of her shoe I tried to pull her off Tim Shepard" "where is she" dally asked him

"the boardwalk causing trouble" mark said "when I left to drag him home for some ice she had a pretty good hold on them Shepard boys"

"god damn her" dally muttered

"just get in the god damn truck "darry yelled they all hopped in mines mark and darry sped off to the bored walk

hey hey sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry its been so long but my boyfriend now my ex-boyfriend was being a superdick any way will update soon I promise I love you all \

PETER PAN . AND JUBBIBLAH.


End file.
